Rosario Vampire Nefirimu no Monogatari
by CH1996
Summary: On his home from school Yukite Bloodriver is attacked by an ogre and finds the only person able to remove his Rosary a young girl named Alice Rose and now her life completely changes but is it for better or worst? I don't own nothing


Yukite Bloodriver was painfully average. Black hair, Average height, constantly keeps a c average in grades, the only thing unique about him is his emerald green eyes he gets from his mother. He was on his way home from school wearing his schools normal school uniform a white dress shirt under a simple unzipped black jacket with black pants and loafers.

Ahead of him were three girls 2 of them had black hair and the other one had brown hair. The girls eventually reached a four way intersection and one of the girls went right, one went left and the other girl kept going straight.

Yukite was also going straight so he continued behind the girl. Around 5 minutes of walking later something caught the attention of Yukite's nose and he looked up to see a green dot falling through the sky towards the girl in front of him. He leapt forward at an incredible speed and scooped the girl into his arms and jumped backwards just before the green dot crashed into the ground where the girl had been standing

" what the?" The girl said surprised

The green thing was surrounded by a cloud of dust.

" vampire..." A deep husky voice could be heard saying form inside the dust cloud

" damn found me again" Yukite said

" hey! Put me down" the girl started screaming at Yukite

" sorry can't do that" he said to the girl and started running

The dust cloud blew away revealing a large green troll with sharp teeth and one missing eye. The beast started chasing after Yukite and the girl. Yukite turned down an alley and hid behind a large garbage can.

" you can't hide from me vampire" the troll said as he turned down the alley " I can smell you"

" damn" Yukite said under his breath

" you know when that bastard father of yours took my eye that hurt an awful lot so I think I'm gonna have to give you that pain doubled!" the troll said

Yukite looked down at the girl wondering what he could possible do to save her

' could it be her' Yukite said to himself

" listen I need your help" he said to the girl under his breath he lifted his arm and pulled his sleeve down revealing a small chain wrapped around his wrist with a cross attached to it

" I need you to pull this cross off" he said

" what? Why?" The girl asked

" b-because I'm not human" he said " I'm a vampire and this is a rosary if you break it my vampiric powers will be released"

" that is the dumbest excuse ever" she said

" there's a troll chasing us and you're skeptically about me being a vampire" Yukite said to her " just pull on the cross"

" fine fine" the girl said she grabbed the cross and started to tug on it easily pulling it off

Yukite looked at the cross detached from the chain. He smiled and stood up as faced the troll a light purple beam of light shot out from where Yukite was standing a swarm of bats flew around him eventually dissipating revealing him completely covered head to toe in bats they slowly started flying away starting at his legs. They were much more muscular and lean. Next was his torso and arms, also, much more muscular and well built. The bats surrounding his head disappeared revealing metallic silver hair.

The troll looked at Yukite's transformation. He was enraged at the thought of not getting his revenge.

" damn you, you bastard!" He screamed at Yukite as he swung his arm at Yukite.

Yukite caught his arm with barely any effort and grip on the trolls arm.

" what a bore" Yukite said in a much colder voice "girl" Yukite said addressing the girl who had removed his rosary " what is your name?"

The girl sat for a second taking in what was happening a boy she had just met who was attacked by some giant green thing turned into whatever he was now and was fighting the beast like it was the easiest thing ever.

" A-Alice" she said after a while

" Alice huh" Yukite said " certainly a refined name" he said as he lifted his head revealing red eyes with slit cat like pupils he placed his hand against the trolls chest and tightened his grip on the trolls arm and tore it clean off.

" GRAHHH" the troll screamed out in agony he grabbed what was left of his arm. Yukite leapt into the air with his foot reeled back spun his entire body and kicked the trolls head clean off

" know your place" Yukite said calmly

Yukite landed on his feet and looked back to Alice

" my name is Yukite Bloodriver" he said " it's nice to meet you"


End file.
